


Bob Newby, Superhero

by Doctoring



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coping, Gen, One Shot, Season 2, superhero, writersmonth2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: The thing about Bob Newby was that he really was a superhero.Takes place at the very end of Season 2.Written for Writer’s Month. Setting Prompt: superheroes/supervillainsWith a cliché twist on the prompt.





	Bob Newby, Superhero

The thing about Bob Newby was that he really was a superhero.

Yes, he was an electronics genius. He knew about computer systems, alarm systems, overriding access codes, and everything else that helped them survive so far.

And yes, he was fantastic at puzzles. No one else could possibly figure out that map Will had made, even if they had all the information, unlike Bob, who knew almost nothing going in.

There was a reason they called him “Bob the Brain” in high school. But he was more than that. He was a real-life superhero.

His powers were slight, and he wasn’t always in control of them, but when it really mattered, they worked.

Hopper had joked when he saw Bob’s power kicked in, calling him “a discount Superman.” He had the speed and the strength, those Demodogs not standing a chance, but he didn’t have the Superman chiseled look. If their lives were not on the line, someone would have definitely called Hopper out for that comment. But nobody paid any mind to it, not when Bob Newby was saving the day.

Joyce didn’t pay mind to Hopper’s comment, but not because of fear of the situation or awe of Bob’s power. She was in shock. She smiled kindly when Bob had told her he was different in an almost superhuman kind of way. But now, she was shocked to find he wasn’t just joking around or trying to hype himself up… he was being serious. It was all true. She tried to brush it aside, figured she’s seeing things because of the fear.

It had almost worked.

She stood there, confused as to why he wasn’t running. They were almost out of the building, just feet away from the front door. She wondered why he had smiled at her, but then turned around. She saw the Demodog jump on him, and she screamed. But then, she couldn’t deny that he really had superpowers.

She watches as he fights the Demodogs. She only tears her eyes away when she hears shouting next to her. She sees some of the boys standing nearby, having come back in for some crazy reason. They were cheering him on, which would be fine in any other situation, but not when their lives could be over the second a demodog spots them and decides to go for a different target.

Joyce grabs the boys, yelling at them and ushering them out the building. She only looks back to make sure none of the dogs were following.

None of them could follow. Bob had just torn the last one in half.

Will starts to come to, looking at the commotion all around them. He sees people shouting and crying. There’s blood on a lot of them. Then he sees him. Bob Newby, the guy who’s been dating his mom, running out of the laboratory. Except, it wasn’t exactly running. He was going far too fast, and wasn’t taking nearly as many steps as he needs to in order to cover that distance in that amount of time.

_Was he leaping? Was he trying to fly? Was it like those cartoons where the limbs are moving impossibly fast to the point it looks like they are moving slowly?_

Will didn’t know what Bob was doing, but he knew that he was officially the coolest person he knows. He had heard about his superpowers, but seeing him close such distance so quickly, and hearing everyone shout about how he singlehandedly defeated all the creatures from the Upside-Down…

_Yeah, Bob’s cool._

Bob makes it to the group just as an explosion occurs in the lab. Three more follow not long after, working up the building. The shouting and chatter stop as everyone turns to look at the laboratory. They all watch as the lab collapses.

“No one has to go through this ever again,” Bob murmurs.

Will immediately suspects that Bob had something to do with it.

_Maybe using his knowledge on computers and such, he rigged the place to blow._

Joyce then rushes over to Bob, running straight into his arms. They hug for a long time, as other people started hugging and crying again, relief finally taking over the adrenaline and the fear. As his best friends were trying to envelop him in a hug, Will sneaks another glance over at his mom.

He catches the moment right when Joyce pulls back, just to kiss Bob firmly on the lips. This prompts Will to turn his head and jokingly yell out, “Yuck!”

Seeing such PDA does bother him most of the time, but considering that Bob just saved the day, he could let it slide just this once.

Then he realized something.

_Mom is kissing a superhero… if they go from dating and actually get married, that means my stepdad would be a superhero!_

Will concludes that he can deal with a witnessing PDA between his mom and Bob for the awesome perk of being related to a superhero.

_I’m so glad Bob came into our lives._

Will sits up right and shakes out his hand, not realizing he had held the crayon so tightly. He wipes at his face, trying to stop the tears from falling. He didn’t want his mom to walk in and see him like this.

Will then looks back down at the kitchen table and examines his work.

“Yeah. That’s good.”

He was satisfied with his drawing so far, feeling that, even though it was simpler, it was better than all his DND drawings.

He scrawled out “Bob Newby Superhero” as neatly as possible in the bottom left corner.

He then leaves to go to the bathroom, figuring he’ll find a place for his new artwork afterwards.

When he returns to the kitchen, he sees his mom staring at the fridge, hand over her mouth, and trying not to cry. Will slowly takes a few steps closer, keeping close to the wall as to not be seen. Then he understands.

Joyce had hung up Will’s drawing.

A portrait of a true hero that saved all of Hawkins, but most importantly, his family.

.the end.


End file.
